For example, as a heat dissipating structure of heat generating components such as electronic components, a heat dissipating structure using a heat sink is known (see Patent Document 1). A heat dissipating structure of Patent Document 1 uses a heat sink including a base portion, and a plurality of heat dissipating fins provided upright on a first surface of the base portion. On a second surface opposite to the first surface of the base portion, all the heat generating components to be cooled are placed. Heat of the heat generating components transmits via the base portion to the heat dissipating fins, and is dissipated from the heat dissipating fins to the outside.